


Surprise!

by Aurora_bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: Surprise!  There is a visitor in the bunker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I stopped writing for a while and got a bit down. I read through some of my old writing the other day and it made me smile. So I thought why not write about my favourite topics, puppies and Supernatural! So here I am.
> 
> Please if you do notice any errors let me know as it is unbetaed and I use my phone to post it, and the print is tiny lol.
> 
> Anyway here is the first of many chapters, set in no particular reality as I love all of the characters and will include them. Please enjoy and I hope I can at least bring a smile to someone's day.

It was really dark and cold where she huddled next to a bin in the alleyway. She shivered and tried not to whimper and draw the attention of anything, but it was so difficult. Her heart beat thumped loudly in her ears, she was sure something would be able to hear it and come and eat her. Suddenly there was a blinding bright light like a car pulling up right in front of her. She covered her eyes with her paws and waited for the impact.

“Hello little one,” a deep gravelly voice said. She felt soft hands pick her up and she opened her big brown eyes to find ethereal blue ones staring back at her. “Would you like to come home with me?” the kind voice asked. She wagged her tail hopefully, the man laid her gently against his chest and pulled his trench coat around them both. 

In an instant they were stood in a warm kitchen where she could smell food cooking.

“Sam grab me a beer, the burgers are almost done,” someone shouted behind them. The man holding her looked at her and put his finger to his lips.

“We must be shrewd for the moment,” he said as he turned around and bumped straight into a giant man.

“A puppy!” The giant man squealed looking straight at her smiling. She wagged her tail and wriggled until she was handed over to the giant man. She licked his face and he laughed and gave her kisses on her head and ears. The other man laughed along until they all heard footsteps behind them.

“What’s that?” A third man asked in an annoyed tone, his hands on his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

The giant man cooed at her totally ignoring the shouty man who was now plating up burgers and slamming things down on the table.

“We are not keeping it!” Yelled the shouty man.

“But Dean, she was cold and alone, she has no-one,” the man with the gravely voice replied. Her tummy growled and she looked up at the giant man pleadingly, she was really hungry and the smell of food wasn’t helping the situation.

“Are you hungry?” The giant asked, holding her close to his chest as he went to look in the fridge, ‘what do you think she’ll eat Cas?” The giant asked the man with the gravely voice.

“I don’t know Sam,” replied the gravely man Cas.

“So you bring home a stray and you don’t even know what to feed her. Fine, Sam get out the eggs and milk, find a plate for her and for Chuck sake put some newspaper down. “ Dean the shouty man said as he grabbed a frying pan out of the cupboard. “We’re still not keeping her!”

 

The shouty man Dean made some yellow stuff in the frying pan then put it on a plate, and spent 10 minutes blowing on it before he put the yummy smelling goodness down for her to eat. She gobbled up what they called scrambled eggs as quickly as possible and licked her lips clean. The shouty man Dean wasn’t so bad, he had made her the best food she had ever eaten in her entire 8 week life. She trotted over to where he was sat at the table and scratched and rubbed at his leg to say thank you.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re going straight to the shelter tomorrow.” Dean said nudging her away with his foot. She wagged her tail and sat down looking up at him adoringly.

“Typical,” the giant man Sam said a secret smile playing on his lips.


End file.
